godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Battra
|copyrighticon =Battra01.gif |image =GVMTBFE - Battra.jpg |caption =Battra in Godzilla vs. Mothra |name =Battra |species = Rogue Moth |nicknames =Black Mothra, Battle Mothra, Bad Mothra |height =180 meters |1=Wingspan |length =90 meters 73 meters |weight =20,000 tons 30,000 tons |forms =Larval Stage Imago Stage |controlled =None |relationships =Mothra |allies = , Megalon, Destoroyah, Rodan |enemies =Godzilla, Mothra, Mothra Leo, Rodan, MechaGodzilla 2, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Ebirah, Megalon , Kumonga |created =Takao Okawara |portrayed =Hurricane Ryu Hariken, Puppet |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. Mothra |latestappearance =Godzilla Island |suits =ShodaiBatoLarva, ShodaiBatoImago |roar = Godzilla Island }} Battra (バトラ , Batora) es polilla divina negra creada por Toho que aparecio por primera vez en la pelicula de godzilla de 1992, Godzilla vs. Mothra. Desarrollo Battra estaba destinado originalmente para ser un gemelo malvado de Mothra llamado "Gigamoth" cuyas habilidades tanto asemejarse Hedorah en el Godzilla vs Gigamoth desechado. Nombre El nombre de Battra muy probablemente proviene de la práctica japonesa común de acortar dos palabras para hacer uno; en este caso la combinación de la ortografía japonesa de Batalla Mothra (バ ト ル モ ス ラ?, Batoru Mosura), tal como se describe en el manual del videojuego Súper Godzilla. También se dice que es "Negro Mothra", como se describe en Godzilla vs Mothra. Apariencia Su forma larvaria es sobre todo negra, pero con un montón de amarillo y una parte inferior de color rojo oscuro. Él también tiene un cuerno gigante, similar a Destoroyah, que es de color amarillo y se ilumina cuando usa su viga, y dos colmillos en cada mejilla. Forma larval de Battra también tiene grandes piernas, más potentes que forma larval de Mothra, que son de color amarillo y cuerno. Al igual que su forma imago, sus ojos son de color rojo. Forma larvaria de Battra es también físicamente mucho más grande que Mothra de, siendo casi tan grande como el propio Godzilla. dice que es "Negro Mothra", como se describe en Godzilla vs Mothra. History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. Mothra '']]Twelve hace miles de años, el espíritu de la Tierra creó Battra. Battra fue creado para destruir un dispositivo construido por una antigua civilización de controlar el clima de la Tierra. Battra comenzó a hacer su trabajo mucho más allá de su propósito y Mothra se vio obligado a intervenir. Hubo una gran batalla entre Mothra y Battra. Cuando Mothra finalmente ganó, Battra fue enterrado en el mar del Norte, mientras que Mothra sobrevivió en las montañas con el Cosmos. A diferencia de su gemelo benevolente Mothra, Battra ve a la humanidad como un tizón en la Tierra, y no se detendrá hasta que se retire la humanidad del planeta. Es por esto que Battra entró en conflicto con Mothra, que parece decidido a proteger a la humanidad. Miles de años después, Battra fue despertado por un meteorito en Siberia. Battra nadó hasta la costa de Japón y se acurrucó, reapareciendo y atacando a Nagoya. El JSDF luchó Battra pero no eran rival y Battra dejó una ciudad destrozada detrás mientras se acurrucó de nuevo. Battra apareció en las aguas del archipiélago de Filipinas, donde Godzilla y Mothra combatían. Battra dedica Godzilla, que era la amenaza más grande. Los dos monstruos lucharon hasta el fondo del mar en la Fosa de las Filipinas, donde una erupción volcánica supuestamente los mató. Pero Battra y Godzilla vivían, que aparece cerca del monte Fuji, con Godzilla salir de un volcán en erupción y Battra que emerge de las profundidades del océano. Al metamorfosis de su forma larvaria, viajó a Tokio para exigir su venganza contra Mothra. La polilla siniestro parecía tener una ventaja contra su homólogo menos violenta, pero pronto, en el fragor de la batalla, Godzilla apareció. Mothra y Battra se unieron para luchar contra Godzilla juntos en defensa de la Tierra y la humanidad. Una vez que Godzilla fue derrotado, Battra y Mothra lo llevaron hacia el mar. Sin embargo, Godzilla, todavía consciente, mató Battra atacándolo con un rayo atómico a quemarropa mientras era transportado. Godzilla y Battra cayeron en el océano. Para dar Battra un último adiós, Mothra voló en círculo, creando un glifo de la amistad a su amada compañera. Godzilla Island '']] Abilities In its larval form, Battra was a horribly brutal opponent who was relentless and remorseless in its attack. In this form, he wielded a massive yellow horn which could be put to use as a battering ram or bludgeoning weapon. From the horn, he was also capable of firing off furious electrical blasts of an orange-yellow color. He could fire similar electrical blasts of a purple color from his crimson eyes. However, these beams would often fly wildly about, Battra not appearing to have precise control over their direction. The titanic larva could also create energy pulses from his massive horn as another form of attack. In its imago form, Battra had lost the ability to burrow or swim, but attained flight at mach 3 with its new wings, allowing for easier and more efficient travel for further destruction. The once prominent horn had disappeared and had been replaced with three smaller horns. These horns were incapable of releasing energy anymore, but Battra had developed more powerful optic beams, known as "Prism" beams. Unlike the beams used in his larval form, adult Battra had complete control over the Prism Beams, which also are far more powerful in this form. He also had developed three pairs of legs and would utilize them for grasping objects. The imago form of Battra could also release an "energy shock" from its feet in order to subdue foes while in close combat. However, in the manga adaptation of ''Godzilla vs. Mothra, the dark insect can unleash damaging energy spheres from his horn, discharge energy through the stinger-like attachment on his tail, and instantly form his cocoon which also acts as a defensive shield. In Godzilla Island episode 166 "Baby Mothra Awakes," Battra can also emit powder from his wings just like Mothra except that the powder is red instead of yellow like Mothra's. Filmography *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (Stock Footage) Comics ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters '']]Battra's egg is first discovered by the twins Minette and Mallorie in ''Kingdom of Monsters #4. Using telepathic powers, the girls kill the soldiers watching the egg, claiming that they can hear the being inside it "singing." The creature hatches, to whom they call Battra, and the monster becomes their bodyguard as they rob an almost entirely deserted Paris. The girls dub themselves the new queens of Paris, as Battra wraps itself in a cocoon. When he emerges in his adult form, he fights Rodan until both are controlled by the twins. They head to where Godzilla, MechaGodzilla, and King Ghidorah are brawling, as the twins want to control Godzilla next. This results with Battra and Rodan fighting Godzilla, but Godzilla defeats them both. ''Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths Battra appears in the miniseries ''Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths as one of the monsters on Monster Island that later attacks Tokyo. At the end of issue #5, Battra returns to Monster Island peacefully along with the other monsters after the Elias are rescued. ''Godzilla: Ongoing Battra appears wreaking havoc around the globe in issues 1 and 2 of ''Godzilla: Ongoing. In issue #3, Battra is captured in a gigantic electrical net by Boxer's "Kaiju Kill Crew" and brought to Monster Island to be contained. In issue #11, after being freed from Monster Island, Battra and Titanosaurus battle SpaceGodzilla in London. However, the two Earth monsters are defeated and SpaceGodzilla escapes to join Monster X in New York. ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War Battra appears in issue #3 of ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War as one of the many monsters battling in Ghana in 1975. ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '']]Battra was seen in a flashback after the alien spaceship crashed into the Earth, sending all of Earth's monsters into hibernation, burrowing into the ground. Both larva and imago Battra were seen as part of the 'fire' monsters on the Infant Island cave mural, along with Megalon and Baragon. Video Game Appearances *Godzilla (Arcade)'' *''Super Godzilla'' *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (PlayStation 2 version only) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' ''Godzilla Unleashed In Godzilla Unleashed, Battra is a model-swap of Mothra, and has the same attacks in Imago form. However, in Larva form, Battra can fire a beam from his horn. Like Mothra Larva, Battra Larva's energy can only be replenished if he hits a yellow crystal, but he regenerates energy normally in Imago form. Gallery Sightings *Battra is also the name of a bird-like charabom in ''Bomberman Jetters. Roar Battra's roar is a very slightly edited Rodan roar. However, in Godzilla Island, Battra's roar is actually a Mothra roar at a lower pitch. Battra Roars|Battra's roars In Other Languages *Russian: Батра Trivia *Within Godzilla vs. Mothra, there is a continuity discrepancy involving Battra that deserves mention. In the film, the Cosmos explain Battra's origins and his defeat at the hands of Mothra. They state that Battra's body (either lifeless or still barely alive) was deposited in the Northern Sea. Thousands of years later, in 1993, Battra emerges, in his larval form, from his Siberian ice prison and departs the Northern Sea, heading for Japan. However, the cave painting on Infant Island clearly depicts an Imago Battra in combat with Mothra. This raises several questions about the nature of Battra himself, including a possibility of the Battra from 12,000 years ago being a different Battra altogether, and the 1993 Battra being a second creature created by Earth's life force, probably from the remains of the original Battra. If they are, in fact, the same creature, then the fact that it emerges 12,000 years after his defeat, once again in his larval form is a contradiction. It is possible that Battra can revert back to Larva form. *Battra is the only monster Godzilla fought in the Heisei series whose origin is not at all influenced by or related to Godzilla at all, instead being connected to Mothra. Poll Do you like Battra? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Mothra Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Villain Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Psychics Category:Villain Monsters turn Good Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Earth Defenders